


personal sun in hand

by fassyYES



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dinosaurs, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyYES/pseuds/fassyYES
Summary: - Да-а-а, я выучусь и буду рисовать ему много-много разных рисунков. Всё, что он захочет, чтобы он мог хвастать всем какой у него крутой соулмейт, - сладко зевая, мечтательно бормочет Хену. И развалившись звездочкой, засыпает у мамы на руках.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 5





	personal sun in hand

**Author's Note:**

> https://pin.it/5XL9LEl

_«Привет, меня зовут Сон Хену_ _. Мне_ _сегодня_ _исполнилось_ _10_ _ле_ _т_ _. А_ _как тебя зовут? Ты здесь?» -_ закусив губу от волнения, мальчишка старательно выводит немного корявым почерком на коже своей руки. Мама сидит рядом и волнуется вместе с сыном, с утра она зашла поздравить Хену и сообщить, что на кухне его уже ждет большой торт со свечками. Едва раскрыв глаза, Хену ринулся к столу за фломастером и теперь нетерпеливо ёрзает на кровати. Мама целует его в лоб, а Хену не сводит внимательных глаз с руки.

\- Мам, почему он не отвечает?

\- Сынок, Хену, нужно подождать, наберись терпения. Ты уже большой мальчик, ты все знаешь. Может оказаться, что он ещё спит или даже ему ещё нет десяти, твой соулмейт может ещё не получать записок. Давай подождем немного, и пойдем вниз, там папа ждёт с большим тортом, - мама ласково гладит Хену по волосам, и он, соглашаясь с ней, спрыгивает с кровати.

\- Да, мам, хорошо, соулмейт же тоже ждет, как и я, и ему также не терпится. Ма, торт же со сладким кремом и бананами, да? И со свечками? Я сам все свечки посчитаю, - его голос звучит приглушенно из коридора и из-за его нетерпеливых прыжков по лестнице. Мама мягко улыбаясь, выходит следом, прикрывая комнатную дверь.

Каждое утро каждого дня как ритуал Хену выводит приветствие на руках и ждёт. Ждёт, когда ему наконец-то ответят. Маленькое сердечко стучит в ожидании и предвкушении. Мама учит быть терпеливым, ну как тут ждать, когда у друга уже есть соулмейт и они общаются всё время. Друг хвастает корявой перепиской, у Хену глаза загораются и тоже скорее хочется узнать своего соулмейта и обменяться чернилами. Испытать, что это такое. Рассказать про всё на свете, и про соседскую собаку, и про уроки и что нельзя много сладкого есть, а то зубы болят больно.

\- Мам, мам, он же есть да? Он же у меня есть, почему он так долго? А вдруг, мне его ждать и ждать, а я уже вырасту и стану скучным и злым как наш почтальон. Как же тогда, как мы с ним будем говорить о мультиках и новых главах в манге, а, мам? - глаза становятся совсем как блюдца, но Хену не будет плакать. Нет.

\- Сынок, ты что до сих пор обижаешься на мистера Хвана, он не хотел тебя ругать и обижать тогда, - она смеется вспоминая стычку почтальона с сыном, и как ворчал пожилой мистер Хван подумав, что Хену корчил рожицы ему, а мальчишка играл с отражением в окне. - И давай не будем переживать раньше времени, пойдем, ложись в кроватку. Вот твой папа меня ждал целых три года, и мы все равно смогли говорить обо всем, правда он был врединой, хоть и не признает это, но он ждал и дождался. И вот помнишь, как в той твоей любимой сказке, с запертой в башне принцессой. Вот, поэтому наберись терпения и пока учись рисовать, как ты хотел.

\- Да-а-а, я выучусь и буду рисовать ему много-много разных рисунков. Всё, что он захочет, чтобы он мог хвастать всем какой у него крутой соулмейт, - сладко зевая, мечтательно бормочет Хену. Развалившись звездочкой, засыпает у мамы на руках.

_«_ _П_ _ривет, я_ _–_ _Сон_ _Хену_ _. Я_ _все ещё тебя жду_ _, мой соулмейт_ _. Сегодня_ _вышел новый крутой мультсериал про роботов_ _. М_ _не он_ _очень_ _нравится_ _,_ _надеюсь_ _,_ _тебе тоже»_ _._ Хену каждое утро старательно выводит приветственные надписи, вежливо подписываясь. Он терпеливо ждёт, и ищет послания по утру и не расстраивается, если их ещё нет. Может только самую малость. Хену прилежно учится и много читает, даже сейчас на каникулах, а ещё ходит на дополнительные занятия по рисованию, там он стал лучшим в классе.

В первый день весны, когда природа только просыпается, разлепляет сонные глаза, скидывает белую шубку после холодной зимы, Хену на ежеутреннем осмотре себя находит робкое _«П_ _ривет_ _»_ на коже ладошки. Жмурится сильно, надпись не исчезает, не верится, что это по-настоящему. Ему хочется громко кричать, но он только счастливо смеётся. Дождался. Дрожащими пальцами мальчишка находит маркер под подушкой и выводит свое приветствие: _«_ _П_ _ривет, я_ _–_ _Сон_ _Хену_ _»._ _«_ _А я_ _–_ _Ли_ _Хосок_ _, мне сегодня_ _десять_ _»._

\- Мам! Пап!– ураганом влетает в спальню к родителям весь светящийся Хену – Он… он есть! Он настоящий! - воздуха не хватает выдать все поскорее, и мальчишка просто протягивает исписанную руку. Родители подскакивают, поздравляя своего сына, папа кружит его по комнате, счастливый смех заполняет комнату, мальчишка парит под потолком, а кажется с птицами по синему небу. Хену еще раз крепко обнимает родителей, и убегает обратно в спальню, спешит, чтобы обо всем расспросить Хосока, пока он на связи и куда-нибудь не сбежал.

_«Т_ _ы все_ _-_ _таки существуешь_ _!_ _Я_ _тебя уже давно жду_ _,_ _почти_ _девять месяцев_ _»._

Мамы детей смогли связаться с помощью надписей, узнали номера телефонов, и уже созвонившись, договорились встретиться. Хену сгорает от нетерпения, не может спокойно усидеть в машине. Вертится весь, без конца спрашивая, точно ли они еще не приехали, ремень еле удерживает непоседу. Прерывается он только на рисунки для Хосока и переписку с ним по руке, пока машины везут их на встречу друг другу. Они научились понимать друг друга по закорючкам, создали свой собственный особый шифр, и не переставая общаются.

Хосок когда узнал, что Хену рисует, очень обрадовался и теперь часто просит рисовать ему. А просит он рисовать от маленьких утят до грозных и больших динозавров, иногда это их любимые персонажи мультфильмов. Хену ему всё рисует, всё что умеет, а в ответ младший пишет какой у него крутой хён и как он всё здорово может. Хену очень этим гордится.

В большое семейное кафе Хену с мамой приезжают раньше, и он вертит головой рассматривает каждого кто входит в кафе, боясь пропустить прибытия долгожданных гостей. Мама улыбается, зная каково это, просит еще немного набраться терпения, раз он уже столько прождал, пара минут ничего не изменит. Хену хочет ускорить время, это могла бы быть его суперсила вместо чего угодно, мама ласково гладит беспокойную макушку сына, пока он сверлит взглядом дыру в дверях. Наконец-то он замечает, как в кафе заходят высокая красивая женщина и мальчишка в смешной желтой шапке с помпоном из-под которой все равно торчат смешные чуть красные уши. Хену сразу понимает, что это он, с первой счастливой улыбки пухлых щек. Это его друг, его соулмейт, тот самый Ли Хосок. Хену не терпится его обнять, рассказать про все мультики и всех любимых роботов, и модельки машин, и прыгать хочется нестерпимо, но сначала он вежливо представляется маме Хосока, она похожая на солнышко, тепло ему улыбается. Хосок похож на маму и на подсолнух. Любопытно склонив голову набок, Хену разглядывает торчащие ушки и всего мальчишку. Точно подсолнух, который Хену видел в саду у бабули, такой же яркий, солнечный и с маленькими точками - веснушками.

Хосок всю дорогу, также ёрзавший в машине в нетерпении, что совсем скоро увидит своего крутого взрослого хёна, теперь цепляется за мамино пальто и стесняется подойти, хотя очень хочется. Хён точно крутой, и на свитере у него Халк. Хосок шмыгает носом, также любопытно смотрит на растрёпанного Хену, который улыбается во весь рот неполных зубов и ответная улыбка сама вырывается наружу. Хену смело подходит ближе, протягивает руку со свежим длинношеим диплодоком, улыбка Хосока становится шире, он задирает рукав, показывая свою руку с идентичным динозавром.

\- И правда ты!

\- Ага…

Мамы говорят о своих взрослых скучных делах, смущают мальчишек смешными историями из их жизни и всеми неурядицами. Мальчики порядком взволнованные и поглощенные друг другом погружаются в свой мир, не обращая внимания на вне, чем больше Хену болтает про всех динозавров и мультфильмах о них, тем больше раскрывается Хосок, ему нравится рядом с хёном, рассказывает он очень интересно, и смех у хёна, как фейерверки, легкий, зажигательный и очень счастливый, тоже хочется смеяться. Хён у него точно очень умный и крутой. Хену радуется, что младший его внимательно слушает, и что ему нравятся динозавры и роботы, и Халк. Хосок забавно быстро машет головой, выражая свою причастность и глаза у него как у мультяшки и уши забавные. Хену всё нравится.

Самое главное и интересное для обоих своими глазами наблюдать за тем как чернила проявляются на чужой коже, с замиранием следить за каждой дублируемой черточкой и плавной линией. Все это очень волнительно и волшебно. И щекотно немного, как перышком легким касаются. По светлой коже бежит табун мурашек.

\- А когда ты далеко, то не так щекотно, – радостно говорит Хосок. Вертит разношерстным коллажем из всех хотелок, рассматривает. Красиво.

Ни дня не проходит, чтобы они не общались, начиная день с приветствия и последующим диалогом. Делиться всем важным или незначительным неотъемлемая часть их общения. Хосок рассказывает про свои дела в школе, какие уроки интересные, а какие скучные. Про соседского кота, пушистого и похожего на медвежонка, его гладить очень мягко, только нужно сразу мыть руки. Хосок моет. Он даже нарисовал кота старательно, жуя нижнюю губу от усердия, вышло не так красиво, как выходит у хёна, но хён долго хвалит рисунок, подрисовывая вокруг звездочки.

Каждые выходные дни ждут оба с большим нетерпением, чтобы поиграть, поговорить с глазу на глаз. Хену рассказывает, как ходил с папой на соревнования по кэндо, это там, где большие парни в крутых экипировках и босиком, словно в танце, кружат и машут синаями, специальными бамбуковыми мечами, очень красиво. Хену рассказывает с такими горящими глазами, что младший сразу просит маму, записать его в группу. Изучая больше года боевое искусство, Хосок понимает, что не ошибся тогда с выбором. Кэндо красив, зрелищен и хён смешно по-мальчишески пищит, когда видит Хосока в полной экипировке.

_«Хён,_ _сегодня_ _мои соревнования_ _, помнишь?_ _Ты же придешь_ _,_ _хён_ _?»_

В ответ на руке появляется кубок с именем младшего.

_«_ _Хён_ _, а нарисуй мне на удачу что-нибудь»_ \- просит взволнованный Хосок и после минуты размышления Хену рисует по небольшому подсолнуху на каждой коленке. Хосок счастливо улыбается, кончиками пальцев ласково проводит по коленке и волнение перед первым соревнованием отступает. Команда подбадривает своего младшенького, а на трибунах хён уже сидит с плакатом, трясет им над головой, подпрыгивая всё выше, кричит громче всех. Хосок получает грамоту участника, плакат размером с себя, и крепкие, почти удушливые, объятия хёна. Полные восторга глаза хёна заряжают по круче любых батареек, Хосок готов побеждать, и возможно, даже пробежать кросс.

Появляются в жизни телефоны, компьютера с играми, соцсети, другие друзья, одноклассники, сокомандники, но писать хёну зашифрованные записки по своей связи и получать ответы самое лучшее и волнительное. Они выросли из нескладных мальчишек воробушков, что ждали встречи, в больших хищных птиц, но все ещё оставались худющим крутым хёном с растрёпанными волосами и мальчишкой в смешной шапке с красивыми глазами как у мультяшки.

\- Хён, а расскажи, как будет. Они лежат в обнимку на заднем дворе дома Хосока, большие садовые качели медленно несут их по волнам теплого ночного воздуха, деревья над головами усыпаны маленькими фонарями словно звёздами и кажется больше никого в этом мире не осталось, только они и сверчки в траве. Хену улыбается, это их любимая традиция – он каждый раз рассказывает новую историю и виток событий будущего, а Хосок внимательно слушает и иногда вносит свои коррективы.

\- На моей выставке, куда обязательно соберется огромная очередь желающих, ведь я буду суперпопулярен, - уверенно начинает Хену. Младший на это заявление согласно кивает, пребывая в полудреме. – Это будет галерея в виде тоннеля, всюду будут светить лампы, акцентируя на картинах всё внимание, а венцом коллекции... - Хену выдерживает эффектную паузу, - Я сделаю свои детские рисунки.

\- Но, хён! Они же мои! – Хосок искренне возмущен, он аж проснулся и поднимает голову с груди смеющегося хёна, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза! – Ты рисовал для меня, они мои!

\- Твои, твои, - Хену все еще мягко смеется, ласково гладит макушку успокаивая, - я знал, что ты так скажешь. Прости, не сдержался.

Хосок еще немного недовольно пыхтит, Хену довольный своей выходкой целует его в кончик носа, поглаживает большим пальцем румяную щеку и продолжает:

\- Мы снимем маленькую уютную квартиру-студию под самой крышей, с выходом на нее, чтобы ты мог тренироваться на открытом воздухе, а я поставлю под навесы мольберт, и буду пялиться.

\- Хёоооон…


End file.
